Con Todo Mi Corazón
by KaguyaMoon
Summary: Editado! es un Serena y Seiya espero que les guste
1. Prologo

**_Bueno perdón me desaparecí un buen tiempo es que mi inspiración T.T se esfumo pero a mi fiel lectora Princessnerak _****_te tengo una recompensa nuestro querido, bello y guapo Seiya sale desde el prologo espero que te guste y te pido mil disculpas por todo este tiempo que me perdí y agradecería que me dijeras que te pareció esta ¨Edición ¨ de fic._**

**_N/A: Lo que está en_**

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_Antes de empezar todos los personajes de Sailor Moon NO me pertenecersen YO solo los tomo prestados para realizar eta historia_**

* * *

**PROLOGO .-_ ¨Recordando… ¨_**

_(Es Serena POV (ella relata)_

_Realmente fue tan duro lo pase…_

_Oh habrá sido lo que mi más envidia…_

_¿Envidia de ti?…_

_Si… no lo niego porque sino seria como tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo…_

_Pero mi envidia que es… _

_Desear esa libertad que tú obtuviste… Eso es lo envidio de ti…_

_Solo fui tonta, porque yo no pude besar sus labios…_

_Sabes Darién, cuando él se fue me di cuenta que lo amo y ameré por toda la eternidad…_

_Como se dice nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_

_Y en mi caso se hizo realidad_

_Pero de ello ya casi es uno año y medio_

* * *

**-+-+-+-{FLASH BACK}-+-+-+-**

_Ese día era un sábado normal, los chicos habían vuelto a su planeta hace un mes y algo no muy habitual en mi fue me llevarte temprano. Me sentía sola, realmente sola, aunque al mi alrededor hubiera una multitud yo me sentiría igual de sola._

_A Seiya, Lo extrañaba mucho, cada lugar a donde iba me recordaba a los momentos que pasábamos juntos, cada lugar tenia anécdotas y el colegio era peor todo lugar tenia por lo menos un recuerdo, siempre una lagrima se escapa._

_¿Cuando me había vuelto tan dependiente de él? _

_Porque a cada instante añoraba su presencia_

_Porque cuando él estaba realmente no me sentía sola _

_Ya no quería seguir con las preguntas de mi mente_

_Quería se seas tú a quien como antes yo añorara_

_Quería se seas tú a quien yo quisiera a mi lado_

_Quería se seas tú a quien con que mi soledad desapareciere _

_Pero también sabía que eran mentiras mías, porque sabía que al él nadie lo podría remplazar el, él era único, pensé que no debía pensar en el , que estaba mal, porque todo se había solucionado yo debería estar feliz porque tu estas a mi lado haci que te llame porque quería empezar con mis mentiras, tapar mis sentimientos por él con los sentimientos por ti, Te llame para que pudiéramos ir al parque a pasear, pero tu escusa fue¨ que tenias cosas por resolver en la universidad, que porque no lo dejábamos para mañana¨. En mi mente volvía a jugarme una mala pasada un pensamiento me vino¨ Para el yo era lo primero y lo único importante no una fría universidad¨ pero deseche ese pensamiento lo único que te respondí fue ¨No ay problema, y cuídate mucho¨, cuando al fin colgaste la llamada me arreglé._

_Me puse otra vez un vestido sencillo de tirantes era extraño porque ultimadamente, los utilizaba todo el tiempo y no solo eso mi cabello se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco más claro al igual que mis ojos, no le tome importancia y Salí al parque_

_Camine tranquila sin brisa, como ultimadamente lo hacía. Me encantaba la belleza de la naturaleza, haci que fui al parque que donde fuimos en la primaria de excursión realmente era un lugar hermoso, pude ver a una pareja de enamorados besándose._

_Demo… alguien me resultaba muy familiar_

_Lo que vi me estrujo mi corazón, si hubiera sabido de ella, tal vez hubiera pude haber amado libremente a mi querido Seiya _

Y eso rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos y mis lagrimas empezaron a caer, una rabia infinita se apodero de mi que decía

¨Yo te fui fiel durante el año que tú te fuiste, con el dolor de mi corazón me despedí de el, solo por un futuro al que se había escrito, perdí la oportunidad de amarlo, y tu vienes y te besas con quien sabe quien, mientras yo no pude ni siquiera probar sus labios¨

_Pero llego mi confidente, aquella guardiana del viento toco mi hombro, miro con asombro los canales de lagrimas que bajan de mis ojos y luego dijo_

**Gatita…. Que haces aquí... Porque lloras preciosa –**no le conteste, pudo ver que yo no apartaba la vista de algo**-Que ves preciosa – **Pregunto pero al mirar pudo verte a tí con ella besándote quiso ir ahí y romperte la cara pero yo tome su brazo

Me miro, vio que en mis lagrima, me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo - **Haruka llévame lejos de aquí…**- me refugio en sus brazos y me condujo hacia su auto y nos fuimos de ahí

Legamos hacia las afueras de la ciudad a una mansión, pude ver a Michiru en la entrada ella me miro extrañada y al final pregunto lo que ocurrió… no respondí… solo pudo ver mis lagrimas.

Haruka le conto lo que ocurrió y la vi abrazarme lo único que dije fue – **Llamen a Set suma – **Mientras me sentaba en un sillón

Setsuma llego en unos minutos más tarde diciendo

**-Princesa que ha ocurrido –** No con esté, miro entonces Haruka –** Haruka... Michiru...que ocurrió las puertas del tiempo fueron cerradas –**

**-Setsuma... quiero que me digas si yo abandonara de Darién que ocurriría con Rini? –**

**-A que viene esa pregunta Princesa-**

**-Solo responde –**dije pero fui interrumpida

**-Ese infeliz la engaño – **hablo Michiru

**- ¿Qué…el príncipe?… ¿cómo? –**

**-Haci como lo oyes – **Haruka intervino

**-Esto es horrible como se ocurre hacer semejante infamia – **Concluyo asimilando la situación

**-Es por ello mi pregunta Setsuma...**– dije para evitar que continuara**-No soy lo suficiente ingenua para perdonar lo que hizo ,ni lo suficiente tonta para ignorar que nada ocurrió -**

**-La Princesa tiene razón -** Haruka se levanto y se acerco a mi lado – **lo que hizo es imperdonable**

**-Entonces la repuesta a su pregunta es… Nada porque su alma fue elegida como heredera del reino lunar, lo el padre es irrelevante-**

-**Gracias –**Fue lo único que dije

**-Qué piensa hacer princesa – **Michiru

**-Ir me un tiempo al extranjero –**

**-A donde gatita –**Haruka

**-A Londres con mi abuelo –**

**-A Londres… donde su abuelo… pero como… si ni de la parte su padre ni su madre tiene abuelos princesa – **Michiru

**-No, mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji no son mis verdaderos padres... –**

**-Bueno entonces quiénes son tus verdearos padres-**

**-Ellos murieron cuando yo era una niña 6 de años en un accidente y mi abuelo entro en coma y como no tenía más familia se le dio el trabajo a mi nana de cuidar de mi hasta la edad de quince años, pero hace un par de días me dijeron que mi abuelo había muerto… –**

**-Eso de muestra el por qué no se parece a sus padres – **Haruka

**-Así es, me llamaron de Londres para que volviera… pensé en no ir ya que no iba a ir no debia dejar a Darién… Ahora lo mejor es que me vaya así podre olvidar-**

**-Gatita no te puedes ir tú sola-**

**-Lo sé Haruka, por eso deseo pedirles un favor a Tí, Michiru y Hotaru, si podrían acompañarme sé que darían en mi casa ya que mi no quiero estar sola –** dije con lagrimas en los ojos

**-Y que le dirás a las chicas. Para irte, les contaras de Darién?-**Pregunto Hotaru recién saliendo de su escondite ya que había escuchado la conversación

**-Si quiero que se enteren, pero no quiero ver las, que son capaces de defenderlo –**

**-Pero como si son tus guardianas, tendrían que apoyarte –**

**-No lo harán ya que ellas tienen un concepto de Darién totalmente distinto y dudo que me crean –**

**- Iremos con usted orden princesa –** Michiru

**- las espero mañana en el aeropuerto a las 7 pm –**

**-No sería mejor que nosotras te recojamos un tu casa así no esperaríamos mucho-**

**-Está bien Haruka recójanme a las 6 pm en mi casa –**

Dicho esto la me levante me despedí de ellas Haruka que me acompaño a mi casa me despedí de ella la verdad la quería mucho es como mi hermana mayor

Tuve que hablar con mis padres sobre irme a Londres lo tomaron bien ya que les dije que vendría cada vacación y o ellos podrían venir cuando Sami terminara la primaria comencé hacer mis maletas, de ello lego luna lo cual me sorprendió ya que no la veía desde hace 2 semanas

**-Serena que estás haciendo… te vas de viaje –**

**-Luna ay algo que te quería decir –**convence a decirle lo que ocurrió y la decisión de irme a Londres ya que ella sabía lo de mis padres.

**- Oh Serena –**

**- Por eso quería decirte si que vendrías conmigo –**

**- Claro pero me da pena dejar a Artemis –**

**- si lo sé Luna pero le hablaras todo los días y puedes comunicarte por video-chat así que no te preocupes—**

**- una cosa más Serena ¿Te viste al espejo esta mañana? –**

**- No iba retrasada como siempre, así que tuve que arreglarme mientras me cambiaba-**

**-Pues mírate al espejo –**

No tuve más opción que verme al espejo y contemplar mi imagen, que de asustada con lo que veía **-AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…pero...que...a…mi...cabello…mis...ojos...Luna que me ocurrió…-**

**-Solo que te has convertido en la reina de la luna ya que el cristal de plata hiso un efecto total en tu cuerpo –**

Y así fue mis ojos , mi cabello se trasformaron en color plata mi piel se transformo como porcelana aun mas al percatarme de ello vino a mi mente varios recuerdo de mi vida pasa la verdad es como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Recordé mi honor y el orgullo de princesa la cuan antes no había portado y ahora comprendía mi cambio de actitud y la forma refinada de actuar. Luego mis manos se cerraron en puños porque

_¨Me había humillado mi dignidad de princesa, pero con mi nueva dignidad de reina recién adquirida no iba a permitir ser humillada, ¡ESO JAMÁS, PRIMERO MUERTA! ¨_

Me dije luego mire a luna y hable

**-Luna mañana nos marchamos de aquí para Londres alista tus cosas –**

**-De acuerdo Serena Pero que piensas hacer con lo de Tokio de cristal y Rini –**

**-Realizaremos un nuevo milenio de plata Luna y en cuanto a Rini, el alma de ella fue elegido como la sucesora del Cristal Plata así que quien sea el padre no interfiere en nada –**

**-Es hermoso volver al palacio de la plata, vivir de nuevo ahí en paz sin el flujo del tiempo seria hermosa Serena-**

**-Por ello es necesario Liberar el sello del palacio tenemos que buscar los elementos Luna pero debo fortalecer la dignidad reina ante los ojos de mis guardianas…–**

**-Lo lograras Serena de eso no ay duda ya que tus recuerdos han vuelto con ello todo tus conocimientos y tus atributos –**

**-Luna la única parte de ti que me entendería y no se podría de parte de Darién seria Mina… Quiero dejarle una carta… podrías entregársela a Artemis y el que se la dé a ella, necesito es que le digas a Artemis que diga de mi transformación pero que solo ella sepa de acuerdo Luna–**

**-Si Serena, tenlo sin cuidado se lo comunicare en seguida-**

**- Bien me comunicare con alguien, utiliza la el móvil yo tender que ultimar el teléfono de la casa –**

**-Si Serena-**

Deje a luna, ya que yo me tenía que comunicar con la persona que me llevaría a Londres

**-** **Call me Lady Serenity –**

**-Si te he llamo, para decirte acepto la propuesta de volver y que necesitare el jet para mañana a las 7 en el aeropuerto y también que llevare a mis profesores de música y de defensa personal y para ello necesito que aliste los habitaciones en la mansión , así que no me falles Alfred –**

**- Como usted Ordene Lady Serenity, yo personalmente iré la esperare en el aeropuerto –**

**-Gracias Alfred hasta mañana-**

**- Hasta mañana Lady Serenity-**

Luego todo fue rápido la mañana hasta que dieron 6 pm y me recogieron Las Onters de mi casa, hasta llegar al aeropuerto y como Alfred lo prometió el estuvo ahí esperándome.

En el trayecto Haruka me conto que ella había reunido a todas en el templo de Ray, para contarles lo que ocurrió pero se llevo una gran sorpresa con lo que había escuchado

* * *

(Haruka y Michiru PoV)

**-:-:-:-{Flash back}-:-:-:-**

Después delo sucedido en ese día fui a dejar a la princesa, se me hacía difícil creer que sus demás guardianas se anteverían a cuestionarla y apoyarían al príncipe de la tierra envés de a su princesa, y como ella no quería verlas haci que lo aria yo y Michiru llamamos a cada una de ellas para reunirlas en el templo de Sailor Marte

Esa mañana cuando llegue ya estaba reunidas todas excepto a Mina eran muy raro pero eso no importaría pero lo más extraño fue ver al imbécil del príncipe me dieron ganas de golpearlo pero Michiru no me dejo lo que dije fue

**-Vaya veo que el principito de la tierra tiene el descaro de venir –**

**-No entiendo porque tu hostilidad asía mi persona Sailor Urano, pero para que has llamado a todas y porque Serena no está aquí –**

**-Oh es que el príncipe no lo sabe… Bueno porque no le cuenta lo que ocurrió ayer,–**al decir esto vio como el príncipe palideció

**-No sé de que hablas Haruka –**

**-Bueno querido príncipe déjeme que refréscale la memoria ayer usted en el jardín botánico se encontraba junto a la hermana de su mejor amigo Andrew besándose junto donde florecen los lirios –**

**-¡QUEE! –**dijeron todas incluyendo Michiru ya que esa parte no la había contado

**-no sé de que hablas –**

**-Oh el principito dice que miento –**

**-¡Si mientes! –**todos voltearon a ver a quien había gritado**-¡Lo dices es mentira todas aquí sabemos que el ama a Serena, como puedes inventar semejante mentira, no puedo creer que la tonta de Serena les crea a ustedes!–**

**-Si nosotras apoyamos a Ray no creemos que Darién sea capaz de lastimar a Serena –**Dijo Amy

**-Ustedes son guardianas de La princesa de la Luna, solo a ella le deben lealtad –**Haruka ya había perdido la paciencia

**-Te equivocas somos guardianas del próximo Rey de Tokio cristal y la futura Neo Reina –**Ray dijo con una sonrisa superior

**-Les decimos la verdad si no nos creen es su problema–**Dijo Michiru viendo como los ojos de Haruka se con vertían en llamas ardientes**-Pero solo hemos venido a comunicarles que la Princesa, se irá con nosotras –**

**-Y no se preocupen por Rini, ella será la heredera del Cristal de plata–**hablo Hotaru quien había permanecido en silencio**-Quien sea su padre no tiene relevancia… –**

**-Se nos olvidaba, pueden conservar sus poderes… mientras tanto… pero no se acostumbren a ellos ya no les durara mucho tiempo –**decía Haruka con una sonrisa siniestra a lo que las chicas en palidecieron

**-Adiós –**dijo de forma divertida Hotaru ya que se moría de risa por lo que dijo Haruka

**-:-:-:-{The End Flash back}-:-:-:-**

* * *

También estalle en risa, hubiera pagado mucho por ver sus caras todo el trayecto reímos pero también a ellas tuvieron esa cara.

El asombro con que vieron las chicas el jet privado era lo mejor, ya que mi verdeara familia pertenece a la realeza aparte de tener unas de los grupos financieros y empresariales más grandes del mundo y les comente el porqué de mi apariencia y que necesitaba encontrar a los guardianes de las espadas protectoras para llevar a cabo mi objetivo.

Al despegar di una última mirada a mi bella Tokio y lo ultimo susurro fue un _ADIÓS_

**-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

* * *

Con un nueva vida a aquí, no he sabido nada de las chicas, ya que he cambiado mucho y he encontrado a los guardianes imperiales de las tres espadas cielo, tierra e infierno junto a ellos planeo buscar los objetos elementales para poder quitar el sello del ¨Palacio De Plata¨ y construir el nuevo Milenio de la Plata. Ése es mi objetivo

Pero hay algo que me intriga ya que a lo lejos se puede percibir gran cantidad de energía maligna

* * *

(Seiya PoV)

_Un año y medio bombón_

_Que no te he visto…_

_Y hace tres meses que llegamos aquí…_

_Donde estas? no entiendes cuán difícil es no tenerte cerca_

_Quiero verte mi ¨Dulce Bombón ¨_

_Tu belleza solo nada puede opacar _

_Pero solo ahora me quedo recordando _

_Recordando cuando estaba a tu lado _

**-Seiya donde deja de estar perdido en tus pensamientos –**

**-Cállate Yaten, no me molesten –**

**-Vamos tenemos que encontrar a la princesa de la luna esa es nuestra misión así que dejen de estar peleando los dos –**

** /**

**/**

**/**

**/CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 1

**_N/A: Lo que está en_**

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_Antes de empezar todos los personajes de Sailor Moon NO me pertenecersen YO solo los tomo prestados para realizar eta historia_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:¨Guerreros Divinos Del Cielo Y El Infierno¨**

_(Serena PoV)_

_¨Cuando estaba en oscuridad, entonces mis labios_ _Temblaban tanto  
Y en un rincón del cuarto, lloré ¨_

* * *

_Unas de mi canción que escribí_

_ Se dice que no existe luz sin oscuridad_

_Ni oscuridad sin luz_

_Que son como las dos caras de una moneda_

_Es raro que la oscuridad sea algo malo Porque si uno junta todos los colores nace la oscuridad, pero la luz como nace_

_El balance perfecto….Y eso es verdad_

* * *

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

Llegamos a la misión Hamilton de mi abuelo, Alfred me comunico que en seis meses iba a presentarme en sociedad como la heredera del linaje Hamilton _¨Lady Serenity Hamilton I ¨_y para ello tuve que aprender todo lo concierne a la sociedad ala que me iba a presentar, Lo que recuerdo una frase de Michiru

_¨Lo que a ellos les toma años a prender tu deberás a prenderlo en meses,_ _siendo juzgada como una obra de arte andante ¨_

Realmente fue duro ya que Alfred, mi mayordomo contrato a una un ejército de personal para prepárame , aunque allá recuperado mis recuerdos nunca fue mi intención el refinamiento ya que cuando vivía en el plació me la pasa entrenado ya odia la hipocresía de la corte en la época de mi madre gobernaba .

_¨Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, mi nueva grado de reina es mi deber hacerlo¨_

Fue duro ya que sufrí mucho el primer mes porque tenía que ser perfecta delante de todo ahora recuerdo lo que dije a Haruka un día que me dé persuadía para descansar

**-Dolor y belleza es lo único que hay en esa sociedad….nada más… y eso va acabar contigo gatita-**

Me quede callada y continúe con mi rutina, no había nada más para mí que entrenar y estudiar todo lo posible y fue por ello que salte de un curso. Ya que me mantuve yo misma en encerrada y ocupada las 24 horas del día porque no quería pensar y si no tenía tiempo libre, no pensar en mí dolor y en recriminarme por haber sido tan cobarde por no haber amado con libertad.

Paso muy rápido los seis meses y ese día llego fui presentada como la gran heredera de los Corporación Hamilton (Ante los socios de las empresas) y La Nobleza De Mi Sangre Real.

Los conocí, en esa presentación a mis conocí a los mellizos Takumi u Shinichi Hanabishi herederos del ¨Grupo Hanabishi¨ (Aunque también se dice que son un Grupo de Yakuza ) socios e inversionista son un año mayor que yo.

Takumi el mayor de cabello y ojos negros de facciones finas pero con una gallardía admirable pero con una mirada fría y neutra.

Shinichi, pero le dicen de cariño Shin el menor era la réplica de Takumi pero como la diferencia de tener el cabello platinado y ojos negros y también una mirada cálida

Cuando me los presentaron sentí como si ya los conociera, y creo que también ellos también querían el porqué de esa sensación. Al terminar el acontecimiento les pedí que vinieran a la misión para hablar sobre negocios.

Esa misma noche le pregunte a Luna que ocurrió me dijo que solo había recuperado una parte mis recuerdos y que solo estuve con las sailors y no con los guardianes de las espadas de la protección los cuales eran como mis hermanos, como lo es Haruka, y también me dijo que ellos eran los mejores amigos de Haruka, Así que le dije que lo que me ocurrió invitarlos de esa forma sabría si son ellos o no

Luna me dijo que sí, pero debía seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, a la mañana siguiente llegaron mis invitados los recibí y luna llego a mi lado como estaba sola ya Alfred llevo Michiru ,Haruka y Hotaru a Shakespeare is Theater Globe. Asi que me quede en casa junto con los sirvientes y junto con luna. Los condujo al despacho y una entro salto a mis brazos y dije

**-Oh Luna que haces aquí?...Lo siento jóvenes les presento a mi gatita Luna –**

**- Hola luna –**Dijo Shin a luna y pude ver una luna creciente en la frente de ellos y también en la mía y fue cuando luna dijo.

**-Es hora de que recupere la memoria - **Y con ello una luz nos en volvió a los tres como una lluvia de imágenes vinieron a mi mente todo ellos recuerdos del antiguo Milenio de Plata, al despejarse la luz los tres estábamos transformados en nuestras formas originales .Nos vimos y ellos hablaron

**-Usted es la Princesa Serenity –** hablaron al mismo tiempo

**-O Lo sentimos su majestad Reina Serenity -**hablaron al mismo tiempo

**- Mis queridos amigos Ulysses Guerreo Divino del inframundo y Theseus Guerrero Divino de los cielos ….o ..chicos cuanto los he echado de menos – **Llore abrazándolos

Recordé mis queridos amigos, llore los abrasé porque realmente los quiero mucho, al poco tiempo llego Haruka como asustado también había recordando. Fue una tarde donde ellos enteraron de todo lo ocurrido las batallas y hasta la mi amor por Seiya y la traición de Darién

Y nos dispusimos a buscar al último guerreo ¨ Ikarus Guerreo Divino De Tierra ¨

**-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

* * *

Y ese fue nuestro reencuentro pero no sé cómo lo conseguiré pero conservare estos bellos recuerdos que tenemos y crear muchos más porque quiero que volver a ver a mi querido Seiya

**-Serena última llamada entramos en 2 minutos –**

**-Enseguida Ruka-chan…. -**

Sale del camerino

**-Vamos cabeza de bombón ya están los muchachos en …..-** es interrumpido por Takumi

**-Muñeca ya estamos todo listos vamos de una vez –**

**- Gomenasai Takumi-kun….. Hola ya están listos chicos –**dije antes de continuar

**-Mas que listos - ¿?**

**-pues… REINAR ESTA NOCHE -**Grite

**_- Con ustedes la sensación de Internet ¨The Blast¨- (_**es un grupo del anime/manga Nana y como respeto eso también voy a utilizar sus canciones)

Cantar es lo que librea el alma y quién diría que también lo que guarda el corazón

Pero esta canciones nos ayudaran a encontrar los elementos ya ellos solo se puede mediante los sentimientos más profundo del corazón.

* * *

_(Seiya PoV)_

_Desde hable con ese ser en mis sueño _

_Ay una angustia que crese _

* * *

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

Me encontraba en un lugar blanco en total pero en ello apareció una figura masculina de una príncipe de cabello platina me hablo

**-Protegerla es tu misión ahora porque yo ya no puedo hacerlo –**

**-Quien eres –**

**-Fui en vida el príncipe de la ¨Luna Nueva ¨pero eso no tiene relevancia, pero mi muerte sí –**

**-Como? –**

**-Cuando mi muerte se produjo… mi alma a buscado un sucesor que pueda cuidar de ella–**

**-¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas? –**

**-Que no te has dado cuenta… es la misma persona de quien tú te enamoraste –**

**-Deja de rodeos –**

**-Pero que lento… hablo de Serena –**

**-Que…tu …tú la conoces –**

**-Si me enamore de ella perdidamente y mi amor por ella es como el universo infinito, pero por conseguir su amor me deje influenciar con alguien, el me hizo lastimar, pero lo bueno es que al final pude salvarla… en final –**

**-Por qué dices todo eso –**

**-La amo y la amere siempre… pero eso no es importante… escucha muy bien lo que te voy a contar –**El dio un fuerte suspiro**-Te he escogido como mi sucesor, porque es lo que tú la amas pero no tanto como yo solo te voy a pedir… que vayas cuides por mi –**

**-Qué pero yo soy el guardián de la princesa Kayuu –**

**-No ahora pertenecerás a la Luna Nueva… como sucesor y amor por ella –**

** -Que será de mis hermanos… que será de ellos –**

**-Ellos también lo serán, cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal es tu misión dile esto a tu actual Princesa Kayuu que Caos ha vuelto y busca venganza, que para derrotarlo se necesita entregar el objeto de antiguo milenio de plata –**en ese instante desperté

**-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

* * *

_Que haré… _

_No dije nada a ellos excepto a la Princesa Kayuu _

_Oh mi querida Serena_

_Que contendrá el cofre que trajimos…_

_Ultimadamente a estado brillando…_

_Mi linda Bombón quisiera tenerte en mis brazos _

* * *

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/CONTINUARA…._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_N/A: Lo que está en _**

**_[Lugar, tiempo y espacio].-_**_Cambios de escena_

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_Antes de empezar todos los personajes de Sailor Moon NO me pertenecersen YO solo los tomo prestados para realizar eta historia_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:¨Guerrero Divino De la Tierra, Una canción de Amor y Buscándote¨**

_(Es Serena PoV) _

_Aun recuerdo la vez que creí que él era Darién porque me sentía sola ya que mi corazón estaba muy confundido por amarte o no Mi querido Seiya_

_Esa rosa que lanzaste no se quebró_

_En cambio yo ahora soy solo una rosa rota que te necesita mi querido Seiya_

_Pero con lo único que puedo para aliviar este dolor es cantar, Cantarte Solo A ti… _

**_- Con ustedes la sensación de Internet ¨The _****_Blast_****_¨-_**

**_-_****Hello**** esta canción titula Rose**

La música suena mientras las luces aun no me tocan

Cantare para que sientas que necesito tu amor

Aun recuerdo cuando nació esta canción

* * *

**-+-+-+-{Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

_Después de el rencuentro con mis amigos paso la semana cuando un domingo ocurrió algo raro ya que en la noche Michiru y Haruka me dijeron que etaria en el mismo instituto que Takumi y Shin. Y como había a delatando un curso gracias a como Alfred dijo¨ Obsesión de Estudios ¨_

**-Haruka, Y cuando iré? –**

**- Mañana mismo Gatita –**

**-Tenemos todo listo Serena estarás en el mismo salón de clases que los chicos así no te sentirás sola –**

**-Bueno…. (Suspiro).Está bien Haruka-chan Michiru-chan, pero no se si tienes un folleto de de ese instituto –**

**-Si toma –**

**-Ariguato…. me disculpan ya se hizo de noche me entro sueño… que sueñen con los angelitos… bye –**

**-Tú también Serena-chan! – **_uniso_

_La verdad me sentía rara cono explicar sentía mi corazón Por más que me acompañen me siento totalmente sola, dormir es lo que más espero porque en mis sueños siempre estas_

**_[Al día siguiente en el instituto]_**

_Para mí era extraño ya que parecía una gran mansión vieja y no un colegio. Llegue con Haruka, Michiru y Alfred .bueno me entregaron el uniforme, la verdad no me veía mal con el {consistía en una falda en tablada que llegaba a medio muslo de color negro y con una chaqueta de negra con blanco al lado derecho llevaba el escudo del colegio junto con una blusa blanca y unas botas gamuzadas de color negro}._

_Al entrar la directora me recibió era una persona bastante mayor como la edad de Alfred 53 o54 años le calculaba, Las chicas me desearon buena suerte y la directora me guio a un salón unos cuantos pisos arriba. Abrió la puerta entro me hizo una señal de que esperara lo que escuche fue:_

**- Señoritas y Jóvenes hoy al ¨Instituto Moon**-**light¨ Les presento Serenity Hamilton. La Señorita cursara el último año ya que con sus clases privadas se adelantado un año. Espero que la reciban como se merece a una Dama…..Señorita Hamilton pase por favor y preséntese a la clase –**

**-Buenos días mi nombre es Serenity Hamilton, espero que seamos buenos amigos – **_Sonreí pude ver a Takumi y a Shin, pero ala ves me di cuenta de ser observada por tanto chicos cono chicas , pero ellas solo me veían feo creo que si la miradas mataran yo estaría 3 metros bajo tierra._

**-Señorita Hamilton soy una de sus docente mi nombre es Sally Dana bueno creo que te sentaras a lado de Falcón – **_Solo me limite a obedecer estaba atrás de Takumi y delante de Shin_

_No hable durante con ellos durante las clases pero al llegar el receso me Takumi se giró hacia mí y Shin se sentó lado de su hermano._

**-Que bien que insiste minina venirte a estudiar a con nosotros –**Shin

**-Haruka ,me dijo que te habías obsesionado con la idea de volverte una ¨Gran Dama¨ ,no es cierto pequeña – **Takumi

**- La verdad, si, no lo niego ya que me la he pasado en cerrada en esa mansión estos últimos seis meses estudiando y aprendiendo cómo comportarme –**

**-Peque eso hace daño –**

**-Lo se mejor vámonos antes que termine el receso –**

**- Esta bien minina, vamos te voy a mostrar todo el lugar –**

_Sentí que era observada, al darme cuenta pude ver un aura maligna de un grupo de chicas_

**-Chicos mejor nos vámonos ya me dio miedo este lugar –**

**- No te preocupes hermosa –**

**-Si vamos ya me dio hambre – **Shin

_Me enseñaron todo lo referente al instituto pero un día de esos me escape de ellos ¨por que en esos días me di cuenta que tenían un grupo de admiradoras¨ y ya que querías estar sola , realmente lo único que quería era ver al mi querido Seiya_

_Hacía que mi fui a la antigua biblioteca, pero al para ser no estaba sola alguien también se encontraba ahí así que pregunte_

**-Hola… Que haces aquí –**

**-No es de tu incumbencia ¨Juguetito de los Hanabishi¨– **Respondió

**-Pero que grosero y mi nombre no es ¨Juguetito de los Hanabishi¨ sino Serenity o Serena –**

**- A que ha venido la joya de los Hanabishi, No me agradas así que márchate –**

**-No soy la joya, soy su amiga y a de mas quería estar sola –**

**-Porque una niña mimada como tu creer saber que es la soledad –**

**-Porque aunque desde que él se fue… aunque rodeada de una multitud siempre estoy sola solo el me comprendía y me consolaba con el ya no estaba sola pero ahora solo me queda el abismo de la soledad la única que me escucha mi mas intimo sufrir –**

**-La verdad están grande tu sufrir porque no vas a su encuentro–**

**- no sabes lo que daría por que el me abrazara pero el está muy lejos de aquí….. –**

**-Ya veo porque no expresas eso en una canción para expresar tu sentir un que este en otro lugar si tu sentí es verdadero él lo escuchara –**

**-Tal vez Falcón –**

**-Me hablaste bien y a hora me tratas de mi apellido llámame Daniel o mejor dime Dan –**

**-Gracias pero no quiero molestar así que me retiro , Takumi y Shin me deben estar buscando..Nos vemos en clase Dan –**

**-Lo que digas Serena –**_que tiene esa niña como para querer protegerla _

_Había pasado casi un mes desde que empecé a tratar a Dan, nosotros buscábamos a al último gurrero pero no hallábamos a ninguno rastro de el_

_La verdad me estaba desesperando así que le pedí a Luna, Ruka-chan y a que fueran a París y a Italia pero Luna no quiso, los que nos que damos en la mansión fuimos Alfred, Luna y Yo ._

_Una noche Dan vino por que nos toco un proyecto si lo realizamos en mi casa, lo curioso de Dan es que siempre cargaba con su guitara me pido para hablar por su celular y le prestado su I-pop para escuchar música vi el titulo que decía ¨comp012¨ así que lo escuche era un solo que guitarra en empecé a tararearla lo que paso fue extraño_

* * *

_(Es Haruka POV)_

_Habíamos llegado al a la mansión pero lo sorprendente es que es cuche una tarareo entramos y vi a la princesa que estaba en la estancia la brillaba, pero de ello apareció un muchacho de cabello castaño alto casi la altura de Taiki uno de los Starlights al servicio de la princesa Kayuu de ojo dorados y piel blanca la miro con a sombro y en eso llegaron Takumi y Shin junto con Michiru la vimos dejo escuchar es vos angelical y al fin hable._

-**Gatita que ocurrió –**

**- Ruka-chan la verdad solo que me gusto esta canción de aquí –**Entendió que le pedía que continuara

**-Y Vino a mi mente querer cantarla –**

**-…–**_por paso eso la única forma que ella brille es que estén los tres guerreros presentes, pero eso es imposible -_

**- A qué hora llegaron mira te presento a un compañero de clases de Takumi, Shin y mío….Dan Falcón – **

-**Mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruka Tenou, ella es Michiru Kaiou y ella es Hotaru Tomoe y creo que ya conoces a Takumi y Shin** – _Pero si es el guerrero divino de la tierra con el posible -_mientras examinaba a Dan

-**Un gusto conocerlos, pero no le** **parece extrañó que Serena brillara– **Dijo pero en eso apareció Luna y dijo

**-No pensé que Serena lo encontrar antes que ustedes –**

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HH UN GATO QUE HABLA! –**el pobre se desmayo

**-Luna explícate que recuerde yo no hice nada –**

-**Lo que ocurre Muñeca es que el aquí presente y desmayado Dan es ¨****Ikarus**** Guerreo Divino De Tierra ¨ no es así Luna –**

**-Así es Takumi, tenemos que esperar a de se despierte –**Paso media hora hasta que despertó y nos miro

**-Oh Serena tuve un sueño muy extraño –**

**-No fue un sueño Dan ella es Luna consejera de antiguo palacio lunar –**

**-Mucho gusto joven Dan es hora que recupere sus recuerdos –**_Fue una transformación muy parecida a la de los muchachos después nos transformamos todos y la reina de la luna de plata apareció – es decir serena completo su transformación_

**-Bienvenido Ikarus Guerreo Divino De Tierra –**

**-Reina Serenity es un placer estar a su servicio de nuevo**–_Hico en una reverencia_

* * *

_(Serena PoV)_

_La verdad estaba feliz otra vez con mis guerreros pero lo que me faltaba era encontrar los objetos hable con ello y Takumi, Shin y Dan me dijeron que la única por de encontrar los era si habría mi corazón ya que ellos solo reaccionaban para la heredera del reino lunar_

**-Bueno entonces cantaré para encontrarlas y levantaremos e nuevo imperio Lunar de Plata –**

**-Y que cantaras –**

-**Luna como siempre dando la lata-**

**-Dan me prestas tu I-pop –**

**-No te parecería mejor que tocara la guitarra para que le pongas la letra –**

**- De acuerdo – **_Pero la letra solo salió porque pensé en tí mi querido Seiya_

**-+-+-+-{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-**

* * *

_Así nació esta canción para que sepas que me he convertido en una rosa rota _La luces me ilumina y empiezo a cantar

**ROSE**

**When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru  
Heya no katasumi de I cry  
Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu  
Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me**

_(Cuando estaba en oscuridad, entonces  
Mis labios temblaban tanto  
Y en un rincón del cuarto, lloré_…

_Mientras más doy lucha,  
más me duele la herida  
La promesa rota me hiere. _)

**Nobody can save me  
Kamisama hitotsu dake  
****Tomete**** saku you na my love**

_(Nadie puede salvarme...  
Sólo existe un único Dios...  
Creo que mi amor se detiene y me destroza.)  
_  
**I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Maichiru kanashimi your song  
Ibasho nai kodoku namy life**

_(Necesito tu amor, soy rosa rota  
Tu canción es tristeza que cae...  
en mi solitaria vida, sin donde huir)_

**I need your love  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me**

_(Necesito tu amor, soy rosa rota  
Amor, sálvame del congelado dolor  
Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos,  
y cántame, sólo a mí)_

**I wanna need your love...  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love..._  
_**_(Quiero necesitar tu amor...  
Soy una rosa rota...  
Quiero necesitar tu amor...)_

**When you were with me at that time  
Anata no kage wo oikakete  
Hadashi de kakenukete stop me  
Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsuretekukono ai  
Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me.**

_(Cuando estabas conmigo, entonces  
Perseguí tu sombra,  
Y no evitaste que la atravesara corriendo.)  
_  
**Nobody can save me  
Kogoeru bara no you ni  
Yasashiku nemuritai my tears**

_(Mientras más lo bloqueo,  
más complicado se hace este amor.  
__Bésame suave, con ternura)  
_  
**I need you love.  
I'm a broken rose.  
Kareochiru kanashimi my soul  
Kuzureteru kodoku na little girl**

_(Necesito tu amor, soy rosa rota  
Tu canción es tristeza que cae...  
en mi solitaria vida, sin donde huir)_

**I need you love.  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes,  
and sing me, justfor me**

_(Necesito tu amor, soy rosa rota  
Amor, sálvame del congelado dolor  
Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos,  
y cántame, sólo a mí)_

**I wanna need your love…  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love**…

_(Quiero necesitar tu amor...  
Soy una rosa rota...  
__Quiero necesitar tu amor...)_

**I need your love  
I'm a brokén rose  
Maichiru kanashimi your song  
Ibasho nai kodoku namy life**

_(Necesito tu amor, soy rosa rota  
Tu canción es tristeza que cae...  
en mi solitaria vida, sin donde huir)_

**I need your love  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me**

_(Necesito tu amor, soy rosa rota  
Amor, sálvame del congelado dolor  
Con tu sonrisa, tus ojos,  
y cántame, sólo a mí)_

**I wanna need your love…  
I was a broken rose  
I wanna need your love…**

_(Quiero necesitar tu amor...  
Soy sólo una rosa rota...  
Quiero necesitar tu amor...)_

* * *

** (Seiya PoV)**

_Oh mi querida bombón… _

_No te encuentro ni en la tierra ni en mar _

_Donde estas?…_

_Dime porque mi alma sufre por no tenerte aquí a mi lado _

_Añora por poder amarte…_

_Y sufre al no tenerte…_

_Con la belleza de tu canto y la hermosura de tus ojos…_

_Mi corazón te pertenece hoy y siempre…_

**-Seiya ya deja de estar mirando el paisaje… y ayúdanos a buscarla –**Dijo Yaten

**-Ya déjame molestarme. Quisiera estar un instante solo con mis pensamientos –**dije algo aburrido con la actitud de mi hermano

** -Los cuales Serena aquí, Serena allá y Serena por a cuya –**dijo Yaten

** -Lo que sabemos es que llegara muy pronto… pero es mejor mantenernos en un perfil bajo, ni el Príncipe de la tierra ni la otras Inters se deben enterar lo que estamos aquí –**hablo de forma cansada Taiki

**-De eso no ay qué preocuparnos, sino nos percibieron ahora que te hace pensar que lo harán –**Dije

**-Sí pero… he podido notar, poderes que nosotros no conocemos, lo que me preocupa –**Taiki continuo ignorándome

**-Que pasara con la princesa Kayuu y esas nuevas Sailors que están ahora a su cuidado eso es lo que ahora me preocupa –**hablo Yaten

**-Tiene razón pero recuerda después de que termine dijo que tenemos la libertad de quedar nos aquí –**

**-No sean preguntado porque Serena no está con ese estúpido Príncipe ni la Inters –**Volví al tema

**-Seria beneficioso saber eso pero como saber lo sin ser descubiertos –**

**-Mina… –**Hablo en un suspiro Yaten

**-MINA –**dijimos Taiki y yo

**-Ella puede decirnos los días que la he seguido me he dado cuenta que está un poco distanciada de las Inters y solo se junta con Setsuma –**

**-Di la verdad que te mueres por hablarle, ya que no te es suficiente de verla de lejos Yaten –**

**-Cállate Seiya –**

**-Pues bueno ya que hablaremos con ella asi sabremos lo que a ocurrido aquí –**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/CONTINUARA… **


	4. Chapter 3

**_Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo espero les guste... es un Serena y Seiya una pareja que encanta y me encantara hoy y siempre_**

**_N/A: Lo que está en:_**

**_[Lugar, tiempo y espacio].-_**_Cambios de escena_

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_Antes de empezar todos los personajes de Sailor Moon NO me pertenecersen YO solo los tomo prestados para realizar eta historia_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3.-¨En busca de los objetos , La verdad de tras del espejo y… ¡Quiero verte! ¨_**

**[Final de concierto: Estacionamiento]**

**-Ah estoy muy cansado…–**Dan con un tono cansino entrando una limosina

**-No sé de qué te quejas el concierto estuvo genial –**Shin a tras de el**-Pero te apoyo me muero de hambre –**

**-Ya pero no comí nada desde la tarde me dio hambre –**Dan**-Y tú te la pasaste comiendo durante el avión – **

**-Tanto tú como Shin tiene un¨ agujero negro¨ en vez de estomago –**Takumi entrando junto con Haruka y Serena**- dentro de unos años mas seré amigo de un par de pelotas –**

**-Eso oyó feo Takumi –**Serena intervino

**-Si la ****neko****-chan tiene razón, pero yo apoyo a Dan con lo del retrasó del avión no almorzamos nada y vi vinimos directo al concierto, –**Hablo Haruka mientras cerraba su portátil**-Porque no cuando lleguemos al Hotel para pedimos algo de comer –**

**-Ustedes vayan a comer a mi me dio sueño chicos, por eso mejor me voy a dormir –**Serena

**-Pero minina tú también no comiste nada. Sería mejor que nos acompañes –**regaño Takumi**-Porque si no te enfermaras–**

**-Está bien pero de postre quiero pastel de triple chocolate –**

**-Si –**Dijeron Shin y Dan, pero no se habían dado cuenta que ya estaban en el hotel

**-Bueno vamos –**Dijo Takumi

**-Chicos** –los llamo una linda gata esperándolos en la puerta del hotel

**-Que ocurre Luna –**pregunto Serena

**-He averiguado algo…–**fue interrumpida por Shin

**-Bueno Luna porque no hablamos mientras pedimos de comer –**coqueteándole a la gata, a lo Luna no pudo resistir y con un leve sonrojo contesto

**-De acuerdo lo discutiremos en la cena –**

Cenaron entre risas y discusiones pero cuando todos habían terminado sus alimentos así que Luna se dispuso hablar

**-Bueno verán lo que he averiguado es que son ¨Cinco Objetos¨ los cuales están distribuidos por todos lados…y todos lados me refiero a fuera de la galaxia también –**

**-Cuáles son? Luna –**Pregunto Haruka

**-Serena te recuerdas del cuento del leñador de bambú? –**

**-Sí, es cuento de la princesa de la luna en Japón –**

**-Bueno chicos lo que quiero decir que los objetos que describen en ello son los mismo que tenemos que encontrar para romper el sello –**

**-Hablas de los objetos que la princesa puso a sus pretendientes para poder desposarla –**Hablo Takumi

**-Si esos objetos –**Ante la respuesta de Luna, Dan no sabía de que estaban hablando

**-Es cuales son no entiendo –**Pregunto confundido Dan mientras Haruka los buscaba en internet

**-Bueno aquí están –**hablo Haruka mostrando el portátil

**-A ver según esto son: ¨_Piedras Preciosas Rama de Hourai¨ o conocida como ¨la rama del árbol de la vida o de la fortuna¨, el siguiente ¨Joya del Cuello del Dragón¨, el otro¨ La tela sagrada de la rata de fuego , el siguiente ¨Cauri golondrina Cascara¨ o ¨La concha preciosa de las golondrinas¨ y el ultimo¨ La Copa de piedra de Buda¨–_**Hablo Takumi

**_-_****Pero donde encontremos todas esas cosas –**Hablo Shin

**-Se irán revelando cuando Serena cante ya que esos objetos pertenecieron a antigua dinastía lunar y están muy ligados a ellos – **dijo Luna a todos los presentes pero serena había permanecido callada hasta que hablo

**-Dijiste ¨La Rama Del Árbol De La Vida ¨ no es haci –**Mirando a Takumi

**-Si, neko-chan ¿Porqué la pregunta? –**hablo Haruka

**-Luna recuerdas a Án y Alan –** Pregunto

**-Si –**¿Cómo era posible que Luna sea más despistada que ella?

**-Recuerdas el árbol del cual obtenían energía–**Hasta Luna entendió a que se refería

**-Ah ese era el árbol de la vida no es así Serena –**

**-Sí pero ellos se fueron hace mucho –**

**-Están hablando de los de ellos que robaban energía a las personas –**Hablo Dan

**-Si ya les había platicado de ello , si tanto como a Án y Alan se fueron al espacio y no hemos sabido nada de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo –**Respondió Serena

**-Habar que buscarlos en toda la galaxia –**Hablo Haruka

**-Si pero no ocuparemos de ello al legar a Japón Michiru y Hotaru y el señor Tomoe nos esperan en el aeropuerto de la compañía Hamilton –**Dijo Shin mientras veía a sus demás compañeros **–Y también ay que reunirnos con Set suma y Mina –**

**-Si Shin tiene razón es lo mejor de nada nos sirve discutir solo nosotros…Ah ya me dio sueño porque mejor nos vamos a dormir mañana nuestro avión sale a primera hora y sería malo estar somnolientos ante la cámaras –**Dijo Serena mientras bostezaba

**-Si será mucho mejor, me vería muy feo sino y decepcionaría a mis fans –**Dijo Shin mientas una gota de sudor bajaba por la cabeza de todos

**-Enserio nadie te gana lo vanidoso Shin… ni siquiera Mina lo aria –**dijo Serena

**-Bueno porque no mejor nos vamos a dormir que para mañana, no estar en el quinto sueño recuerden que solo son 3 horas de Seúl a Tokio en el Jet –**Hablo Takumi sin darse cuenta que los demás lo habían dejado solo

**-Sí, ya te escuchamos pero dime porque sigues hablando solo! –**grito Dan entrando a su alcoba

**-Oigan que les sucede porque me dejaron solo –**Se quejo

* * *

_Ah que cansado estuvo el día de hoy…_

_Mmmm… ya es hora que le envíe un correo a Mina que amar el regalo que tengo para ella_

**-Bueno e hora de empezar –**se dijo a si misma

_¨Hola Mina recibí tu último mensaje muy bien mañana llegaremos, pero bueno te quiero contar que el concierto fue un éxito, Ay Mina creo que solo tú y Molly fueron mis únicas amigas que realmente me conocen mañana quiero que me cuentes que es la sorpresa de la que me hablaste_

_Sabes es raro no lo crees tú querías ser una estrella, sabes creo que esta vez are que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad también te tengo una gran sorpresa _

_Me alegro que te vaya bien… espera antes de que termines de leer quiero decirte que mañana Michiru te recogerá alas diez en tu casa a y dile a Artemis que Luna también lo extraña… cuídate mucho te quiero Serena¨_

* * *

**[Ciudad De Tokio: Casa De Mina]**

**-KYYAAA… Serena llegara mañana tengo que visarles esos chicos –**cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar a la casa de Los hermanos Kuo que habían vuelto y esa sería su sorpresa y esta vez Actuaria La Diosa Del Amor y La Belleza.

**_-Quien habla –_**

**_-Hola Yaten habla Mina quiero decirles que mañana llega Serena –_**

**_-Como sabes eso –_**

**_-Melo dijo pero ni un gracias Mina… que malo eres-_**

**_-Gracias por la información cuando la veras –_**

**_-Michiru vendrá a recogerme mañana a las diez te comunicare cuando estemos en un lugar más privado para reunirlos –_**

**_-Avísanos cualquier cosa de acuerdo –_**

**_-De acuerdo… Bye –_**

* * *

(Seiya PoV)

Al terminar la llamada de Mina Yaten se dirige a sus hermanos

**-****Mañana llegara Serena… Chicos –**

**-Ahora estas feliz Seiya –**

**-Si dijo que no mentiría –**

**-Del uno al diez cuanto quieres verla –**

**-Mil –**

**-Vamos a dormir mejor que esta noche –**

_Mi dirija a mi habitación… _

_Solo faltaba una noche…_

_Mi Querida Bombón sabes solo quiero verte…_

_Sabes el día que te dije que te raptaría quería cantarte una canción…_

_Pero sabes desde que me fui… Y llegue_

_La canto mirando la lun, mi querida Serena_

* * *

**_LOVE LIKE THIS (_****내게로****_)_**

**_(Un amor así… para mí )_**

**_Hey niña, ahora te muestro_**

**_Detén tu corazón_**

**_¿lo harás?, mi niña (mi niña)_**

**_Siempre vacilante, eres realmente una tonta_**

**_realmente una tonta_**

**_Oh~ Háblame_**

**_Por qué, tu no sabes_**

**_Tu no me conoces_**

**_Deseo que lleves todo mi corazón_**

**_No tengo dudas_**

**_Sin estremecimiento (sin nervios) mi amor!_**

**_Coro_**

**_Amor, ven a mí. Tú, así_**

**_Entonces Amor, esperando por tí niña_**

**_Amor verdadero, acércate (yo). Tú, así_**

**_Un Amor, tú, yo, tú ven a mí._**

**_Hey Niña! _****_Hoy de todos los días, te ves mas linda_**

**_La llave de mi corazón ~ La dueña (es) nadie más que tú Niña ~_**

**_Si (yo) recuerdo, estoy muy nervioso_**

**_Preciosa nadie más que tú, mi Bebé Bebé_**

**_Por qué, tu no sabes_**

**_Tu no me conoces_**

**_Deseo que lleves todo mi corazón_**

**_No necesito otra_**

**_Solamente deseo por tu amor!_**

**_Coro:_**

**_Amor, ven a mí. Tú, así_**

**_Entonces Amor, esperando por tí niña_**

**_Amor verdadero, acércate (yo). Tú, así_**

**_Un Amor, tú, yo, tú ven a mí._**

**_Amor, ven a mí. Tú, así_**

**_Entonces Amor, esperando por tí niña_**

**_Amor verdadero, acércate (yo). Tú, así_**

**_Un Amor, tú, yo, tú ven a mí._**

**_Te necesito_**

**_Tú me necesitas_**

**_Eventualmente estaremos juntos_**

**_No dudes, solo sígueme_**

**_Ahora_****_ Sí _**

* * *

_Te amo, lo oyes _

_Quería que tu escucharas esta canción…_

_Te amo…_

_Te amo… y te amare siempre…_

_Y ver ese día tus lagrimas me destrozo…_

_Sentí morir… por eso quiero protegerte eternamente_

_Mi dulce bombón… _

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**N/A**_ **: Primero que nada Gomenasai, Gomenasai,**_ **_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai(tres horas después) me arrepiento por perderme tanto tiempo y espero que le haya gustado este capítulo y la edición he realizado fue gracias al gran intervención de mi adorado hermano, quien me inspiro en todo esto de la edición y el capitulo y que también me ha estado ayudando a inspirarme. Ya que mi inspiración tomo sus maletas y se fue de vacaciones durante un largooooooo tiempo (Para ser más explícitos me ha comprado el nuevo disco de T-ara, ah me hizo ver tres veces los 200 capítulos de Sailor Moon y gracias a ello salió todo este fic)._**

**_Antes de olvidarme la canción ¨_****_Love_****_like_****_this_****_¨ pertenece al grupo surcoreano SS501 pero por alguna mala jugada y el feo destino no pude subir la letra original y solo subí la traducción en español, díganme si les gusto o no, este capítulo y la edición Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y una vez más Gomenasai._**

**_Espero actualizar pronto y tal vez sus _****_reviews me animen a hacerlo más rápido Adiós, cuídense mucho y que ¨La Luz Del Universo, Los Ilumine Y Los Ayude Hacer El Bien¨_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Bueno aquí está el Cuarto Capítulo espero les guste... es un Serena y Seiya una pareja que encanta y me encantara hoy y siempre_**

**_N/A: Lo que está en:_**

**_[Lugar, tiempo y espacio].-_**_Cambios de escena_

**_Blablablabal- _**_Diálogos_

_Blablablabal-Pensamientos_

**_Antes de empezar todos los personajes de Sailor Moon NO me pertenecersen YO solo los tomo prestados para realizar eta historia_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 4.-¨ Se revela la verdad… Starless Night!… Un Nuevo Enemigo… _******

**[Tokio; Departamento De Los Hermanos ****Kuo****]**

_(__Seiya__PoV)_

_Hoy amaneció por primera vez para mi… Demo… ay a cambiado Mina dijo que te vería a primera hora de la mañana… pero ya esta apunte de anochecer por ella no nos ha llamado aun…_

_Sera que algo te ha ocurrido mi quería Bombón o_

_ ¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

_¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo? _

_¿En qué lugar has esta?_

_¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?_

_Mi hermosa… bombón que es lo que has estado haciendo este año y medio_

_Ojala que hayas pensado en mi como yo lo hice_

**-Oye ****Seiya**** ya deja de estar así voy a creer que estás enfermo y si es así no podrás ver a tu querida Bombón–**

**-****Yaten**** no lo molestes no puedes respetar mi felicidad… Serena llega hoy–**y en cuanto di la vuelta dio a uno de sus hermanos mirando fijamente la televisión

**-Que es lo que estás viendo ****Taiki? –**hablo Yaten que al igual que él observo a Taiki mirando televisión pero es que era algo muy extraño, por que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba leyendo libros o buscando alguna información en el internet, pero viendo a Taiki Kuo un programa de farándula eso era lo mas extraño, pues ni siquiera cuando eran famosos le gustaban esas cosa ya el siempre decía que solo era puro trabajo y nada más.

**-Nada un reportaje… de un grupo que llega al Japón hoy-**

**-Eso no es un reportaje. Sino un programa de farándula –**

**-Bueno si es eso pero es muy interesante, es de esa banda conocida como _¨The Blast¨_ –**

**-Es el misma del cual no saben nada… que mantienen sus rostros bajo unos antifaces, que nos desplazo en un día del primer puesto hace menos un año y aun se mantienen como número uno actual mente –**Dijo Yaten en forma sarcástica sentándose junto a el

**-Si los mismos –**Taiki respondió con simpleza

**-Haber que dicen de ellos–**dijo curioso

* * *

**-Queridos televidentes hoy a llegado la sensación del internet ****_The_****_Blast_********con el auspicio del ¨****Moon****-light****Music¨ una de las empresas**** Grupo ¨****Moon****-Light****¨ dirigidos por la joven heredera al título Hamilton y el antiguo Grupo ****Hanabishi**** hace un año y a estado creciendo de forma ascendente****, pero dejemos eso a un lado y le comentaremos sobre el Blast… Bien Blast fue fundado hace un año y se ha mantenido en secreto los nombres de los integrantes han sido un misterio hasta hora, ya que solo se conocen los sobre-nombres ¨Artemisa, Ikarus, Theseus y el ultimo Ulysses ¨, según fuentes allegadas esta banda se formo en Europa haci menos de un año en el Instituto Moon-Light actual pertenece al grupo empresarial del mismo nonbre, como ustedes sabrán este establecimiento fue adquirido Por el antiguo Grupo Hanabishi, Corporación Hamilton, para The Blast, su primer éxito fue Rose video publicado en internet hace menos de un año atrás con la dulce y suave voz de la cantante conquisto a todos y se lanzo el pie al éxito siendo el primer video mas visto y canción más descargada y luego vino la canción más votas por todos es Starless Night que alcanzo el puesto número uno en las listas mundiales de música arrebatándole el puesto al ¨Grupo Three-lights¨ y sea mantenido hasta ahora como el numero uno… Bien para todos ustedes les presentaremos este éxito y seguido de ello establecernos contacto con la situación tras bambalinas y afuera del concierto que se realizara dentro de una hora… si como lo oyen hoy es el gran día de culminación de su gira mundial que ha empezado una tres meses atrás… bien como le dije a continuación escucharemos un sencillo de su éxito más reciente es una canción romántica que ya se ha puesto en internet de la pagina junto a video clip espero que le guste esto es SOMEDAY…–**

**Someday ******

Onchengan-inuuun-muri-monchugil 

**Onchengan-iaaa-tumi-gochigoda-sua**

** Desari-inun-muuurul-ba-lio-chugi.**

_(Espero que estás lágrimas dejen de caer algún día,_

_ Un día después de que esta oscuridad desaparezca, _

_Espero que el cálido sol seque estás lágrimas)_

**Chi-chine mosu-biii chogun chik-chi kiowo chiii-nun golmin ki-miooon ta-borigo shib-cho jim-dulge chikio-wo tonko-muuul.**

_(Cuando me sienta cansada de verme agotada,_

_ quiero traer a mí todos aquellos sueños que me han hecho fuerte)_****

Ka-chin go-boda-nuuun buchooo kando shino muuu-na-do ma-nungeee nukio chil-te-ma-ta tarie jimi pulop-so nanchuuu cho-jan-chooo.

_(Aun siento que me faltan muchas cosas que ya tenía, he perdido la fuerza en mis piernas y caigo)_****

Onchengan inuuun muri monchugil onchengan iaaa tumi gochigo da-sua desari inun muuurul ba-lio chugi.  
_(Espero que estás lágrimas dejen de caer algún día, un día después de que esta oscuridad desaparezca, espero que el cálido sol seque estás lágrimas)_

**Ken-chanul koragooo nesu-suro ruwi-rooo ja-mio boti-nuuun jaru jaru ganal chogunshi turio geee-man dulgo uwooo. **

_(Todos los días termino consolándome a mí misma, diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, pero poco a poco siento miedo)_

**Naaa-rul mi-turagooo malja-mion so-dumichiii mo-ta na-nuuun iche olmana-tooo ore botil suisul chimo-ruuu ge-so-yooo.  
**_(Me digo que debo creer en mí misma, pero no puedo, ahora no se por cuanto tiempo más pueda seguir resistiendo)_

**Kidarimion ooon-chenga no-kechi (o-gachiii) alwi giro-duuu ja-nun tude-shi apun-neee ga-sumdo on-yengaaan da-kechiii.  
**_(Pero espero que llegues, aunque la noche es larga y el sol saldrá, algún día mi adolorido corazón sanara)_

**Naaal ishanto wachuuu-kil ja-nuri chebal-do wa-chuuu-kiii najon-daso-maaan ikio nekikaaa chomchom tocha shin-ni ooob-so-cho-yooo.**

_(Espero que ahora me ayudes, espero que Dios me ayude, yo no tengo la suficiente confianza en mí misma y menos para consolarme)_

**Onchengan inuuun **

**(onchegaaa) **

**muri monchugil onchengan iaaa tumi gochi-gooo da-suaaa desari inun muuurul ba-lio chugi **

**(inun murul malio chugi).  
**_(Espero que estás lágrimas dejen de caer algún día _

_(algún día),_

_ un día después de que esta oscuridad desaparezca, espero que el cálido sol seque estás lágrimas _

_(el sol seque estás lágrimas)._

**Kidarimion ooon-chenga **

**Someday, Someday**

**no-kechi alwi giro-duuu ja-nun tude-shiii,**

**ra fu-nega sumdo-**

**on-yengaaan da-na-kechiii-yeee.**

**Onchen-gaaan, onchengaaan**

_Pero esperaré, llegara_

_(Algún día, algún día)_

_Sin embargo la noche es larga, _

_y el sol saldrá. _

_Algún día mi corazón adolorido, estará bien,_

_ yeeeh._

_ Algún día, algún día.)_

**-Bien este fue su primer éxito… ahora estableceremos contacto con la conferencia de prensa… –**

* * *

Los tres se encontrada asombrados por lo que sus oídos escucharon una cálida sensación que se alberga en su corazón. 

**-Pero… que –**dijo Yaten

**-Solo una persona crea esta sensación…–**Continuo Taiki

**- Serena –**Afirmo Seiya aun asombrado pero el sonido de la puerta los puso en alerta en silencio la abrieron y encontraron a cuarto mujeres

**-Quiénes son?… –**Miro con el ceño fruncido Yaten a las desconocías y luego ordeno**-Hablen –**

**-Mi nombre es ****Petzite**** soy la mayor de ¨Las Hermanas De La Persecución¨ -**Dijo una chica que parecía tener la misma edad que ellos**-pertenezco al Clan De A Luna Nueva y ellas son mis hermanas–**

**-Yo soy ****Berjerite**** –**dijo a lo que la otra continuo

**-Yo ****Kalaberite**** –**

**-Y yo soy ****Karmesite**** –**

**-A que han venido… –**Pregunto Yaten de forma áspera

**-Nosotras servimos al Príncipe De La Luna Nueva y hemos venido aquí para ponernos a sus ordenes –**Dijo Berjerite

**-Aquí no se encuentra ningún príncipe nosotros somos guardianes de La Princesa ****Kayuu del Planeta Del Fuego**** –**volvió hablar de forma fría para que entendieran y se marcharan pero no espero lo siguiente

**-Si les pedimos por favor que se transformen–**dijo Karmesite

**-Lo haremos –**Dijeron tanto Taiki y Yaten quienes trataron de realizar la transformación pero no lograron…

**-¡¿Pero… que… demonios?! –**dijeron ambos al ver que ninguno de los dos pudo transformarse y de algo se dieron cuenta que Seiya solo observaba y hacia ningún movimiento solo tenía una mirada de culpa hacia ellos

**-Ustedes dejaron de ser miembros del Planeta Del Fuego y ahora son miembros de la Luna Nueva… -**Dijo Petzite a lo que continuo**-Usted joven es el nuevo heredero del cristal oscuro y nuevo sucesor al trono de la Luna Nueva no es así –**dijo mientras hacia una reverencia delante de Seiya ala mirada atónita de sus hermanos

**-Me llamo Seiya Kuo…-**dio un gran suspiro ante la pesada mirada de sus hermanos**-Asi es –**

**-Que… Como… Pero Seiya! –**gritaron amos como buscando una explicación**-Explícanos a que viene todo esto –**

* * *

**[Tokio; Camerinos; Concierto]**

**-Chicas cuanto tiempo sin verlas –**hablo una linda peli-plata vestida con un croset y falda de seda amplia hasta medio muslodetrás de ella se encontraban tres jóvenesuno de cabello plateado , un peli negro y castaño los tres tenía una vestimenta parecía al del grupo Three-lights pero de color negro con símbolos de la creciente los tres tenia antifaces venecianos en contrate al color de su cabello

**-Serena que les has hecho a tu cabello-**dijo una rubia**-No me digas que te lo decoloraste… -**

**-No es eso Mina –**dio nerviosa lo que los demás solo se les resbalaba una gota de sudor

**-Mira hasta te pusiste lentes de contacto…-**dijo mientras la seguía examinando**- yo también quiero unos así! –**

**-No es eso Mina-chan… -**

**-Entonces que es Serena-chan–**dijo mientras la veía a los ojos

**-Artemis no te entrego la carta –**pregunto porque recordaba que le había escrito sus motivos de irse de Japón en si explicándole todo incluso hasta su nueva imagen

**-Pues veras… -**dijo nerviosa mientras su dedo en la barbilla**-lo que ocurrió fue… –**

* * *

**-+-+-+-[Flash Back]-+-+-+-**

**-¡MINA! –**grito Artemis mientras ponía unas de sus patas la carta en la mesa junto en aun paso de agua

**-Que quieres Artemis no vez que estoy mirando el especial de moda en parís… -**mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho y en sus ojos se volvían estrellas y apoyaba su espalda a la mesa**- Tal vez algún día yo estaré ahí… vestida como una verdadera estrella y todas querrán mis fotos luego conoceré al hombre de mi vida y tendremos en un hijo mejor no quesean dos un niño y una niña…-**sin darse cuenta que había derramado agua sobre la carta de de serena**- seremos felices y comeremos perdices –**el pobre Artemis solo miraba mientras la escritura de la carta era destruida por el agua

**-+-+-+-[Flash Back]-+-+-+-**

* * *

**-Ay… Mina –**dijeron en uniso mientras los otros tres muchachos se quitaban los antifaces

**-Pues eso fue lo que paso y como solo hablábamos por mails se no olvido preguntarte lo que contenía –**dijo mientras rascaba la cabeza y en ello entro Artemis

**-Mina ya les diste lo que ocurrió con la carta de Serena–**dijo en pequeño gatito acercando se a su lado

**-Oye!… eres muy malo Artemis fuiste TÚ quien no me dijo que serena se se decoloró el cabello –**lo acuso

**-Yo te dije lo que Luna le dijo! –**el grito lindo gatito también contesto

**-Solo me dijiste que el Cristal De Plata había hecho su efecto total y lo que ocurrió con Darién pero nada más!–**dijo en forma de defensa

**-Mina-chan lo que ocurre es que el efecto total implica que el color tanto de cabello y ojos de Serena se vuelvan de color plateado –**hablo Takumi

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TÚ… ERES… TÚ…ERES… TAKUMI! –**

**-mph… bueno eso veo cuando me miro al espejo –**

**-Hola soy Mina Aino tengo 17 años voy en el último año del instituto soy también conocida como la diosa del amor y la belleza –**

**-ha eso ya lo sabía neko-chan nos ha hablado mucho de ti –**dijo sudando frio ante la cercanía de la rubia

**-Sí! Serena-chan siempre tan buen amiga… –**dijo Mina

**-Si así es ella -**se hizo a una costado mostrando a los otros muchachos**- A ellos también no quieres conocerlos… el es mi hermano Shin-**señalando al platinado**-Y… el Dan… –**

**- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!… Son tan guapos –**

**-He si pero también ellos son los tres antiguos guardines de la Luna De Plata… Mina cierra los ojos te lo pido –**dijo Serena mientras ella también los cerraba al igual que todos lo de había en el camerino

**-he… –**es lo único que salía de la boca de la bonita rubia

**-Sera más fácil haci que recuperes tus recuerdos –**dijo Luna

**-Bueno solo porque tú lo dices Serena –**Mina en el instante que cerró sus ojos una luz ilumino a todos y en la mente de mina vinieron imágenes de sucesos de su antigua vida al igual recuerdos compartidos con los demás guardianes

**- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Los guerreros Uly-chan y Theseus-chan y tu Ikarus****-chan****… siguen siendo tan guapos como antes!–**dijo emocionada

**-Si ahora lo recuerdo Mimí-chan –**Shin paso ve una abrir y cerrar de ojos y la abrazo fuertemente

**-no soy Mimí-chan soy M-I-N-A –**ladeando la cabeza y haciendo un puchero ù.ú

**-Pero para mí eres mi pequeña Mimí-chan–**n.n

_(N/T: Bueno nuestros queridos amigos se quedaran aquí un ratito aquí haci que volvernos con Seiya)_

* * *

**[Tokio; Departamento De Los Hermanos ****Kuo****]**

Después de haber explicado lo que había ocurrido, contando cada detalle de lo sucedido continuo**-Perdónenme por no decirles nada – **

**-Ustedes también pertenecen ahora a la familia d la Luna Nueva **volvió hablar Petzite**- Por lo han de debió notar gran cantidad de energía maligna sea estado acumulando… ya que a ser seres poseedores del Cristal Oscuro se es más fácil detectar este tipo de energías–**

**-es por eso que las Lunas deben unir fuerzas para derrotar a ese nuevo enemigo…mi señor –**ahora la que hablo fue Karmesite a lo que se acumulo un silencio que fue interrumpido por Yaten

**-Lo que no me queda claro-**dijo mientras se poni en pie y caminaba hacia el ventanal**-Porque habla como personas mayores… y tiene esa apariencia de nuestra edad –**

**-Eso es por ****Seiya****-sama-**cuando digo esto Kalaberite en la cabeza de los Kuo vino _¨Seiya-sama?¨_ **-Al tener la apariencia de esa edad lo más habitual es que nosotras asumiríamos esta apariencia para estar de acuerdo como guardianas –**

**-Bien Príncipe ****Seiya lo que tenemos que hacer es reunirnos con la Princesa Serenity haci que alístense-**dijo ella y sus hermanas se dirigían hacia la puerta** - que iremos al concierto de ¨The Blast¨–**

Ellos se encaminaron hacia sus dormitorios mientras la susodichas esperarían en el auto

* * *

**[Tokio; Camerinos; Concierto]**

Todo se había normalizado a lo que faltaba una hora para que inicie el concierto y prácticamente estaba totalmente llenos y los fanáticos de la susodicha banda están en la euforia total pero para los músicos y como las demás personas que se encontraban en el camerino esto, los tenia sin cuidado porque se estaban poniendo se al corriente de lo ocurrido en este último año y medio, también porque son profesionales y saben lo que hacen

**-Debemos buscarlos tanto An y Alan en toda la galaxia!… –**exclamo Mina ante lo que contaron sus compañeros

**-El Árbol De La Vida es uno de los cinco elementos –**Hablo Takumi**-Y de paso debemos buscar la túnica de Rata De Fuego y los otros mas–**

**-Y los otros de donde los conseguimos?… –**esta vez hablo Set suma

**-Lo que tenemos que hacer es-**dijo mientras se ponía en pie**-recuperar la computadora que perteneciente a ****Sailor**** Mercury–**

**-Eso es complicado como la obtendremos si hace mucho que hablo con ninguna de ellas –**

**-Lo se Mina-chan, tu gran amistad es lo más valiosos que tienes y admiro de ti –**

**-Oye!… Donde está la Serena –**Mientras se ponía a su lado**-Quien eres tú? –**

**-Ay Mina una te quiere hacer un cumplido y tú me preguntas eso –**Dijo en forma de puchero a lo que todos comenzaron a reírse

**-Como ****te****explicábamos… -**intervino Luna**-la situación es muy complicada hace un mes detectamos la aparición de gran cantidad de energía maligna rodeando a planeta–**

**-Explícate Luna –**dijo Set suma

**-Lo que tramo de decirles que la energía no viene del exterior sino del interior de la tierra –**

**-Pero si eso fuera posible en primero en sentirlo seria Darién –**

**-Te equivocas en eso muñeca por lo que ustedes nos contaron y la información que obtuvimos ese sujeto Darién Chiba al ser legitimo sucesor de la tierra no ha detectado nada es porque la misma tierra no lo quiere como Soberano –**

**-Ya lo veo-**analizó lo que acaban de contarle**-pero… como ustedes dicen será muy difícil –**

**-Si lo sabemos –**

**-Pero sería bueno que me contaran que es Palacio De Plata y por que fue sellado –**volvió a interrumpir Mina

**-Bueno yo te voy a explicar-**Dijo Shin con una de serio**-El antiguo palacio de palta pertenece aun varios milenio atrás que el antiguo reino de la reina Serenidad… más bien en la creación todo… cuando toda la galaxia era gobernada por Las Lunas en especial la de Plata Y Nueva… La de Plata tenía algo de especial… todo sabían que en la Luna de Plata no pasaba en tiempo… –**

**-Que! Como que no pasaba el tiempo? –**

**-Ahora voy a eso Mini-chan… y esto se debía al poder del Palacio De Plata el cual tenia un Facultada de controlar el flujo con el tipo era mejor conocido como Meikyoshisui-no-Hou(Claridad y Serenidad) el cual te tiene el tiempo por eso a todos los niños que nacieran e les colocaba la marca Lunar sea Plata o de la Nueva … cual quiera que no poseyeran la marca lunar y marcas estelares… se vería muy afectado ya que como también podía detener el tiempo también podía adelantarlo hasta levarlo a la muerte… por eso si era enemigo de la Lunas tus días estarían contados –**

**-… –**fue lo único que salía de la boca de mina par poder asimilar la información

**-Luego cuando pasaron los siglos… pero una nueva fuerza maligna apareció que se hiso llamar haci mismo Amo De Las Tinieblas y la única forma de derrotarlo fue utilizar la el poder del palacio pero al finalizar la guerra con ese ser todos los reyes acordaron que era mejor sellarlo en el planeta tierra, que aun se encontraba en desarrollo haci que se escogieron cinco elementos dictando que tres permanecerían en la tierra y los otros dos en la galaxia –**

**-Un instante ahí si lo que me dices es verdad… es decir que tres de esas cosas es tan aquí… entonces solo tenemos que buscar dos –**

**-Ten en cuenta que el árbol de la vida apenas era un pequeño brote y lo que nosotros necita-remos será un rama… aparte que tendremos que ir al planeta del fuego-**dijo Michiru mirándola **-como fue devastado por la anterior batalla no sabemos si sigue intacto… a la tierra es muy basta para buscar los tres objetos nosotros no sabemos el tamaño de ellos puede ser que la joya del dragón sea tan pequeña como una grano de arena… ahora me entiendes Mina-chan –**

**-si te entiendo va hacer una tarea muy difícil pero ahora no entiendo porque formaron un grupo de música?… –**Pregunto Mina

**-La razón es simple cuando los objetos fueron escogidos estos se llenaron con energía perteneciente a reino lunar… y estos reaccionaran ante la presencia de serena ya que ella es la actual reina –**explico Takumi

**-Parecer es la única forma que los encontremos los dema objetos es con la computadora de Amy ya que en ella se ha guardado toda la información con respecto a An y Alan y también la ubicación del planeta del fuego –**

**-Lo del planeta del fuego no será necesario tanto Seiya, Yaten y Taiki están aquí desde hace tiempo –**

**-¡QUE!–**gritaron al mismo tiempo

**-Mina lo que me dices es… ¿verdad? –**hablo una serena emocionada Serena

**-Si Serena ellos están aquí hace tiempo pero yo recién me los encontré desde hace dos semanas –**

**-Entonces… -**Haruka fue interrumpido por una vos que decía _¨Faltan 2 minutos para que inicie el concierto¨_ y dio una gran suspiro poniendo se en pie hasta legar a la salida y dijo**-Sera mejor irnos ya hablaremos más tarde de esto –**

**-Chicos muy buena suerte! –**gritaron al salir mientras los demás se que daban en el camerino hasta que hablo Dan

**-Gatita debes estar feliz de él haya vuelto no es haci –**dijo Shin pero al no obtener repuesta ya que serena estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos

**-****Muñeca –**esta vez que Dan quien la llamo pero obtuvo e mismo resultado

**-Que es lo que realmente te preocupa Serena –**Fue Takumi quien pregunto sentándose a su la do y ale siguieron los otros dos

**-Si peque que ocurre –**dijo Dan

**-Si dinos Serena-chan… así tal vez podremos ayudarte –**Le afirmo Shin

**-Tienen razón, chicos-**dijo alzando la mirada**-No sé cómo explicarlo no sienten esas energías –**

**-Tienes razón-**hablo Shin**- ese tipo de energías son muy parecidas a la de Mimí-chan –**

**-demo… ya algo extraño…-**Dan intervino **-no sé cómo definirlo es una energía extraña–**puso su dedo en la barbilla en forma de duda

**-lo averiguaremos más tarde es hora del concierto chicos –**dijo Takumi al oir _¨Un minuto, para empezar ¨_ en lo que se puso en pie hasta que escucho la voz de Serena

**-Sí pero hay algo quería comentarles –**Poniendo se en pie para alcanza a Takumi

**-Sobre que –**Pregunto Dan

**-Es algo muy importante –**dijo mientras los observaba

**-bien somos todo oídos –**diciendo eso Shin puso cara de serio a lo que causo mucha gracia

**-No pongas esa cara… que no vamos a contener todo esta riza –**dijo Dan dándole una palmaditas en la espalada mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras del escenario

**-No se rían no es gracioso –**bufo ù.ú con molestia hasta que llegaron al pie de unas escaleras

**-Bien volviendo al asunto que es lo que quieres decirnos Serena –**

**-Verán… cuando termine la primera canción podríamos… –**

* * *

** [Tokyo; ****Afuera**** Del ****Concierto****]**

**-****Por que**** tardaron tanto ****Amy, Reí****!–**dijo Lita

**-Ay muncho congestionamiento que esperabas –**

**-Bueno ya no se molesten es mejor si entramos de una ves –**

**-Darien tiene razón será mejor entrar –**

**-Si es genial que Lita se haya ganado los boletos en la cuarta fila área VIP y un pase para el camerino –**

**-Si lita has tenido mucha suerte –**

**-Bien porque no mejor se adelantan y yo los alcanzo después –**

**-Porque –**

**-Es que me olvidad el cel. en el auto de Andrew -**mintió**- vayan adelantando se yo les alcanzare luego –**

**-Vale te esperamos adentro –**

**-No tardes –**

Después de lo dicho Lita en tro en el auto de Andrew marco el numero del móvil espero has que contesto una voz del otro lado

**-Serena-chan ya an entrado –**

**-Bien apúrate dentro de 30 segundos empieza el concierto –**

**-Si ya estoy entrando –**

* * *

**[****Tokyo****; ****Concierto****]**

**-A que hemos venido a este concierto y porque tenemos que utilizar esto –**se quejo Yaten

**-Es para que el príncipe Seiya pueda ver a su majestad Serenity y lo otro para que no lo reconozcan –**Dijo Kalaberite con los ojos en forma de corazones y las manos sobre su pecho

**-Entiendo su punto pero me podría explicar porque demonios no pusimos esta pelucas pican –**repuso Yaten mientras fulminaba con la mirada a pelinegra

**-Si Yaten tiene razón ya me pica esa red para el cabello –**dijo Taiki

**-Bueno basta chicos ya va empezar el espectáculo –**hablo Petzite

**-Lo que yo me pregunto es como pudieron obtener asientos de primera fila –**Dijo Seiya ay por lo que había oído esos boletos se cavaron ni tres horas puestos n la venta y comprar de algún revendedor les salía un ojo de su cara

**-Eso es culpa de Haruka –**Respondieron uniso a su pregunta

**-Vaya creo que ya le estoy cayendo mejor antes–**murmuro Seiya

_Pero en eso bajaron las luces y se en peso a escuchar una música y en ello se ilumino el escenario con humo y luces de todo los clores dejando ver a tres sujetos tocando cada uno sus instrumentos el platinado en bajo, el pelinegro en la guitarra y el castaño con la batería pero luego se apagaron la luces de colores para encenderlos en los proyectores grandes en el punto medio del escenario salió mas humo y se escucho una canción muy dulce con micrófono en mano salió la voz principal junto a su antifaz… cantando la canción que compuso para el…_

**I-reached-into-the-sky**

**Omoi-wa-todokanakute**

**Chiisaku****-sora-ni-kieta**

**Iro-toridori-no-fuusen**

_(Llegué hasta el cielo_

_Mi amor no pudo alcanzarte_

_Los globos multicolores_

_Desaparecieron en el cielo, _

_haciéndose cada vez más pequeños)_

**I'm alone**

**Ikisaki-no-nai-watashi-no-te-wo**

**Sotto-tsunaide-kureta…**

_(Estoy sola_

_No tengo a donde ir_

_Pero tú, gentilmente, tomaste mi mano)_

**Starless night **

**kako-no-****kage****-****furikaeranai**

**Kanjitai-anata-no-nukumori**

**Tears-are-falling-down-mayotte-mo-hanashi-wa-shina i**

**Tsunaida-anata-no-te-wo**

_(Noche sin estrellas,_

_ No miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado_

_Quiero sentir tu calidez_

_Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida_

_No me soltaré de tu mano)_

**Sometimes-we-fall-apart**

**Okubyou-ni-natte-shimau-kedo**

**Kitto-hito-wa-sokokara-nanika-wo-mitsukedaseruhazu **

_(A veces nos deshacemos_

_Nos convertimos en cobardes_

_Pero seguramente encontremos algo ahí)_

**Take-my-hand**

**Naku-fukanzennafutaridakara**

**Zuttotewotsunaideiru**

_(Toma mi mano_

_Ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos_

_Estaremos siempre tomados de la mano)_

**Starless-night-**

**kako-no-****kage****-****furikaeranai**

**Kanjitai-anata-no-nukumori**

**Tears-are-falling-down-mayotte-mo-hanashi-wa-shina i**

**Tsunaida-anata-no-te-wo**

_(Noche sin estrellas,_

_ no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado_

_Quiero sentir tu calidez_

_Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida_

_No me soltaré de tu mano)_

-Avanzo en el escenario con la intervención de la guitarra los otros tres integrantes se sacaron del antifaz –

**Starless-Night-**

**kuchibiru-ga-yone-haitemo**

**Shinjitai-anata-no-nukumori**

**Endless-love-mujun-sae-aiseteru-no-wa**

**You-are-my-shining-star**

_(Noche sin estrellas,_

_aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios_

_Quiero creer en tu calidez._

_Amor interminable, puedo amar hasta mis faltas_

_Eres mi estrella brillante)_

**Starless night **

**kako-no-****kage****-****furikaeranai**

**Kanjitai-anata-no-nukumori**

**Tears-are-falling-down-mayotte-mo-hanashi-wa-shina i**

**Tsunaida-anata-no-te-wo…**

_(Noche sin estrellas, _

_no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado_

_Quiero sentir tu calidez_

_Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida_

_No me soltaré…)_

**Starless-Night-**

**kuchibiru-ga-yone-haitemo**

**Shinjitai-anata-no-nukumori**

**Endless-love-mujun-sae-aiseteru-no-wa**

**You-are-my-shining-star**

_(Noche sin estrellas, _

_aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios_

_Quiero creer en tu calidez._

_Amor interminable, puedo amar hasta mis faltas_

_Eres mi estrella brillante)_

**Starless Night **

**kako-no-****kage****-****furikaeranai**

**Kanjitai-anata-no-nukumori**

**Tears-are-falling-down-mayotte-mo-hanashi-wa-shina i**

**Tsunaida-anata-no-te-wo…**

_(Noche sin estrellas,_

_ no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado_

_Quiero sentir tu calidez_

_Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida_

_No me soltaré…)_

**Starless-Night-**

**kuchibiru-ga-yone-haitemo**

**Shinjitai-anata-no-nukumori**

**Endless-love-mujun-sae-aiseteru-no-wa**

**You-are-my-shining-star**

_(Noche sin estrellas, _

_aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios_

_Quiero creer en tu calidez._

_Amor interminable, puedo amar hasta mis faltas_

_Eres mi estrella brillante)_

**You are my shining star…**

**You are my shining star…**

_(__Eres__ mi __estrella brillante…_

_Eres mi estrella brillante.…)_

**-**En esta última intervención de la guitarra volvió a cantar y se quito el antifaz continuo con su canto –

**Starless Night **

**kako-no-****kage****-****furikaeranai**

**Kanjitai-anata-no-nukumori**

**Tears-are-falling-down-mayotte-mo-hanashi-wa-shina i**

**Tsunaida-anata-no-te-wo…**

_(Noche sin estrellas,_

_ no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado_

_Quiero sentir tu calidez_

_Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida_

_No me soltaré…)_

**Starless-Night-**

**kuchibiru-ga-yone-haitemo**

**Shinjitai-anata-no-nukumori**

**Endless-love-mujun-sae-aiseteru-no-wa**

**You-are-my-shining-star**

_(Noche sin estrellas, _

_aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios_

_Quiero creer en tu calidez._

_Amor interminable, puedo amar hasta mis faltas_

_Eres mi estrella brillante)_

**You are my shining star…**

**You are my shining star…**

_(__Eres__ mi __estrella brillante…_

_Eres mi estrella brillante.…)_

Las luces se apagaron y en ello se escucha un gran aplauso mientras otras personas estaban con expresiones incrédulas y cuando se es escuchaba la siguiente canción ocurrió una gran explosión de la cual salía un hombre de cabella rojizo al igual que sus ojos y una sonrisa maléfica hubo un gran silencio ya que algunos pensaron que era parte del show pero a su lado aparecieron varias sombras, hasta que hablo

**-Como se encuentra esta noche, la mentamos interrumpir este hermoso concierto…-**dijo de forma sarcástica**-Oh que mal educado he sido mi nombre es… –**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic, bueno, es que no tengo escusa para no a ver actualizado pero es que con en trabajo y con la U no me dan tiempo para mas Sorry pero en esta semana actualizare mis otras historias gracias por comprenderme a respondiendo a sus****_reviews_**

**_Princessnerak: Gracias por tu apoyo y si en el próximo capítulo verán la reacción de las Inners, a espero que te haya gustado este capitulo_**

**_Sweet whisper in the shadows: BIENVENIDO AL FIC! _****_Gracias por tu comentario y si aparecen An y Alan más adelante, espero que este capitulo te aya gustado_**

**_Skidzeez: BIENVENIDA AL FIC! y gracias por tu comentario espero que este apitulo aya sido de tu a grado_**

**_Sailor Word: Fuiste la primera persona que comento mi fic y te agradezco por ello espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._**

**_Bien para todos ustedes un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_**

**_No puedes, hacerme esto!, Donde queda Tokio de cristal –_**

**_A ti solo te importa el titulo como rey no me interesa unir mi vida con alguien tan avaricioso como tu –_**

**_Quien eres?! –_**

**_Que aun no me reconoces hermanita –_**

**_¡¿Tu?! –_**

**_Como se intereso en formar un grupo musical Srta. Hamilton –_**

**_La corporación Moon-Light-Music quería mostrar a todos los jóvenes talentos que pueden lograr sus sueños y alcanzar el éxito –_**

**_Y según los rumores es cierto que usted es la novia del Seiya Kou miembro de la antigua banda _****Three-lights? –**

**_Fin del adelanto del siguiente capítulo…_**

**_Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado y por fis dejen un _****_Review, si, no les cuesta nada… actualizare a mas tardar este fin de mes…_**

**_¨Y Que La Luz Del Universo, Los Ilumine Y Los Ayude Hacer El Bien¨_**


End file.
